


May He Reach for the Stars

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: A poem written about Shara Bey and her son.





	May He Reach for the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my Tumblr, but I decided to post it here too.

Bringing her boy to life during conflict,  
She had to leave him to fight for peace,  
Winning took longer than they could predict,  
Getting to go back to him was a caprice.

 

Living a life without a widowing war,  
Skilled as she was, she still took to the sky,  
But, not even peace could keep her from harm,  
Her wings broke and she could no longer fly.

 

Inspired by the stories of those before,  
One thing to another led him to the army,  
Seeing him, they knew he would soar,  
Flying like his mother, they knew was his destiny.

 

Unbeknown to them, evil was rapidly festering,  
The fake facade of freedom stumbled,  
The hope to which they were all carefully clinging,  
Under the weight of a new oppressor, crumbled.

 

During the tenuous following years,  
He piloted his trusted ship through heaps of death,  
The many friends he lost filled his eyes with tears,  
He would fight for them to his last breath.

 

As the last destroyer fell out of the sky,  
From the ashes of it’s awful tyranny,  
And with all of their hope held up high,  
Rose from the ground a proud democracy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school assignment this year and wasn’t too sure about posting it. Thank you DracoSollicitus for convincing me to post this. I’m in no way an amazing poet, but I am proud of it.  
> Now funny story, I gave myself the challenge to write about/mention Star Wars in all my written productions this year. When we were given the poetry assignment, we were told not to write about a movie or tv show that was popular. So I had to bend the rules a bit. I knew I wanted to write about Poe (a POEm) because he’s one of my favourite character, but it was around the time that The Last Jedi came out and so I had to be smart to not get caught since a lot of people had just seen the movie. So that’s when I had the idea to start writing about Shara since her story is not in the movie (I would love to see Kes in ep IX or a least have a mention of him) and she’s a badass. It was a way for me to sorta honour her and Poe at the same time. In conclusion, the teacher didn’t realize I wrote about SW and I got a really good grade. (BTW English is not my first language.)


End file.
